Tekken 35 a firm friendship
by SoildSteelSnake
Summary: Hope to be very good stroy
1. Chapter 1

**Tekken 3.5 a firm friendship**

Athurs note:- This is my first stroy I wriiten so bear with me. the names snake and I hope you like this stroy

Prologue:

This is after Jin gets trown out of the copper by his Grandad and as he wakes up Jin is mad with a new rage wroken with in him and sothing else is missing as well but Jin does not not know what and tries to go on his own way goes off to safety

but a new gang of the tekken force are after to kill Jin from orders from Dr Ale mad man working to get Heihachi the devil gene and other twisted projects.

Alone in the dessert Jin faces a whole new fight

Now Jin has to count on the one person he can reach.

Sorry that it is a short Prologue


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer:** Hello this stroy line Has happen after tekken 3 but before tekken 4 that why I called It tekken 3.5 get it

Chapter One:- woken Jin

A dark place where evil overthrows it was once a nice city but thanks to heihachi the city is in ruins all is now lost. But still Jin trys to counter every evil of the bloodline within him but the devil is strong and with lots of devils around him he thinks I can't beat them on my own.

Jin looks around for help from other tekken fighters King, Law, Ling, Paul, Lee, Julia, Eddy, he was even looking for Hwoarang but they are devils the ones he called friends were now ready to fight him all at once and Jin did not like the odds of him getting out alive.

Ready to fight Jin tries to think of a way out of this and tries to reason with them and yells Friends Please help me to save earth. But his cries fall on deaf ears he is alone on the fight to evil.on his own.

Jin fights the ones he loved but the evil is growing and growing loseing an on going battle. Jin is out of hope and love. Seeing nothing but darkness Jin asks himself what is the point of going on.

In the dark sky Jin sees a small line of light and hears an voice since for what seems forever. It was his mother voice Jun kazama, My son can you you hear me she asked. Mom can that really be you? Yes Jin you must do something for me. What is it I will doing anything You ask of me.Find the way back to the path of love and hope it will not be easy but you can do it I belive in you my son.

The world then went White

Opening his eyes Jin saw that he was alone in the dessert, Thank god that evil place was only a bad dream he thought. He then rembered what happen to him and why he was here it was Heihachi's doing He will pay for every evil deed that he has done.

In case you don't get it the first part was a bad dream of Jin's I'll write more soon


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did own tekken but I dont. From Jin to Heilhachi and anperson of mine I do own Dr Ale not Adle, Ale

**Chapter Two:- Uneasy Feeling**

After getting back from King of Iron Fist 3 heihachi had a bad feeling like he left something unfinished. He had looked in to anything that he can think of so he choose to look it up with his new weapons leader Dr Ale, he may be mad but he knows what he's doing

Dr Ale was working on some projuct's for king of Iron Fist 6 if there was one when Heihachi entered the room. Hello sir said Dr Ale, is there anything I can help you with. As a matter of fact there is something is giving me an uneasy feeling like I have not finished something. Dr Ale smiled and said I think I know what is brothing you sir. Well out with it then. Sir your grandson is still alive. WHAT no that not can not be ture. I'm sorry to say it is you see I put a small tracker into a neddle when you send him to me before the Iron Fist 3 and he been moving for the last half hour sir. Heihachi's face darken with anger and said There will be no mistakes this time Dr Ale send out the new Tekken force to my Grandson's loction NOW.

When Heihachi left Dr Ale let out his ture self and looked like he was about to puke. He was so sick of Heihachi and his mad ways but for now Dr Ale will bide his time and wait oh yes when the king of Iron fist 6 comes Dr Ale will make his move check and mate.

Heihachi was thinking of plans for king of Iron fist 4 but it seem pointless if there was no one of any danger to him. His son is dead his grandson was about to be dead and the other fighters mean nothing to him. Maybe someone strong will come and give him a laugh. Smiling Heihachi thought about the time when he throw his son of the chiff that was so much fun. But time to get back to business.

The New Tekken force was getting ready and putting on their new and improve gear Dr Ale looking over them thinking this would be a good first test for the tekken force. As the tekken force looked up at Ale he spoke Today will be a first of many days. The tekken force cherred and Dr Ale smiled thank you he said, but first we must bring down JIN KAZMA and off the record bring me some of his devil blood, now go and win all your fights.

The tekken force got on broad the new blackharks and headed to India


	4. Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** As Jin is alone He will need help with the new tekken force but who the person is in this chapter somewhere.

**Chapter 3 - Crazy ass Bitch**

Talking to some locals and pointing at the photo many times and yelling he knew this he had to find Ling Xiaoyu. What he did not know that she was in fact watching him. Dam why did he come after me she thought. HEY LING someone shouted. She turned to see that it was her new boss that was shouting at her. Those dishes a'int going to clean themselfs He said. Sighing she had one last look at her Friend. Bye Hwoarang.

Look said Hwoarang clamly, I don't care what you think of me just tell me where she is. What if we don't tough guy said the small one.

Look she ran away said Hwoarang, we're worryed about her. It seems to me said the big dude,

that she ran away from you and you come to do her in.

What shouted Hwoarang, you watch too many TV shows

You don't see this on many TV shows said the short one

The big dude took a swang at Him. Hwoarang merly took one step aside and he missed

Hwoarang give a full upper kick to the big dude and knocked him out.

The short dude looked really worryed. Hwoarang walked up to him and said For the last time where is Ling.

The shorted dude pointed behind him and as Hwoarang turned she was there as clear as day.

And she ran.

Crazy ass Bitch thought Hwoarang and ran after her.

Ranning into a dark ally Ling tried to shake off Hwoarang. Turning this way and that way till one Ally was full of the Tekken force.

Ling said Hwoarang. SHHHH said Ling.

Dr Ale said Jin Kazuya is heading towards this dump said the blue one. We'll see said Red cheif, we report back at 16:00 is that clear

CLEAR

Then just like that they were gone.

Who are they asked Hwoarang. I think they're the tekken force said Ling. I have not seen any of them like that, we best be careful.

Thanks Hwoarang.

You're still going back home. What but Jin. Never mind about him your mum worried sick about you.

But...But. But nothing Go Now

Ling saw that no matter what Hwoarang won't change his mind. OK, and she turned and walked straght to the air port.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter 4 - No Feeling left

Jin checked all around him and had no idea where he was. Sitting down looking for the answers inside of him finding none he discovered something much worse he felt no joy, no sadness, no love, no forgiveness, no anger.

He felt nothing.

Jin thought this was not so bad because it would be harder for the devil within him to unlash it self and while it was locked away he can search for answers also remember the past he had forgotten.

Checking what he had on him, found nothing worth keeping other then the bottle of water along with the money, just in case.

After what seem for a life time in the lonely dessert Jin saw something coming towards him fast.

Standing his ground as he saw it was a man on a motorbike coming towards him.

The man stopped by him and got of the bike, Jin thought he better say something first.

'Thank you for stopping Can you…….'

Can it Kazuya, the man burst out, no way you're talking yourself out of this putting Ling in danger's way.

Jin stood there surprised and aske do I know you

Don't play dumb we're fighting right here right now.

Jin suddenly saw a flesh of images of him and this man.

Fine so be it.

The man rise his foot Jin blocked it fast.

I have fought him before thought Jin as he tried to punch the man

He also blocked then kicked Jin's leg

Jin then punch the man in the gut

He took a few steps back then Jin placed a full upper kick into his face.

Your not better then me Kazuya he said

Who are you asked Jin

What the hell your on about

I don't remember who you are.

Your joking, right?

Jin shook his head

Shit


	6. Chapter five

Chapter 5 - Old Friends

So you don't remember a thing asked Hwoarang

No answered Jin

Not even my name?

I only remember that you were a pain in the ass

Smiling Hwoarang said at lest you remember me, my name isHwoarang.

Why do you hate me asked Jin

I don't hate you, dumbass we're rivils so I want to kick you ass and I don't like you ether

Then why come out here then.

Cuz you pissed me off and Ling was looking for you

Jin just sat there with an blank face.

Bloody hell said Hwoarang, don't you rember her.

Is she going out with you asked Jin

Hwoarang's face went red

NOOOOOOOO

Jin smiled, Then you do like her right

NO shouted Hwoarang, what give you that idea.

Oh nothing.

Lets cut the whole I forgot everything thing till we get back to the others

What's that asked Jin

A few miles away the new tekken force were coiming in there cars stright for Jin and Hwoarang

Dr Ale red chief we spotted the target with an other person some street punk over

Kill them both

Oh shit said Hwoarang, it's the new tekken force.

There's a new tekken force?

Yeh I saw them in town while I was looking for Ling,come on hop on.

As Hwoarang got onto the bike Jin was unsure of this.

What are you waiting for Christmas?

I remember the factI don't like bikes that much

It's ether get on the bike or die, Kazuya

Bike it is

Hold on tight

Hwoarang put the bike into action riding stright for the town.

Red chief toDr Ale, The targets are heading into town

Block them off and wait for night fall. then make sure they are dead by the morning.

Yes sir over and out.


End file.
